lutontownfcfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Tyler
Mark Tyler Born in Norwich, Norfolk, Tyler started his career as a trainee, firstly at hometown club Norwich City, then later at Peterborough United, progressing from the youth team in 1994. His first senior game for Peterborough came on 18 September 1994 in a 4–0 defeat away to Birmingham City. He made a further six appearances that season at the age of 17.2 Tyler was sent on loan to non-league Billericay Town the next season, and played no part in the Peterborough first-team.3 In the 1996–97 season, he played in three games for Posh before being loaned out to another non-League team – Yeovil Town, where he made four appearances. He was included in the England under-20 squad for the 1997 FIFA World Youth Championship, acting as substitute goalkeeper to David Lucas.4 Beginning from the 1997–98 season, with Peterborough now in the Third Division, Tyler established himself as the club's first-choice goalkeeper at the relatively young age of 20. He played in every game of the 1997–98 campaign, making a massive 56 appearances in all competitions over the season and keeping 16 clean sheets.5 Peterborough won promotion via the play-offs to the Second Division in a successful 1999–00 season, Tyler keeping a clean sheet in a 1–0 victory over Darlington atWembley Stadium.6 By now an ever-present in the Peterborough side, Tyler regularly played in over 40 games per season,5 and was named in the 2001–02 PFA Second Division Team of the Year.7 His career was not without injuries: a punctured lung sustained in 1999 kept him out of the team for a month, while a recurring wrist and hand fracture led to spells on the sidelines, particularly in early 2003.89 When Irish businessman Darragh MacAnthony became chairman and owner of Peterborough in August 2007, bringing money and ambition to the club,10 Tyler lost his first-team place to £400,000 record signing Joe Lewis,11 eventually becoming third choice goalkeeper behind youngster James McKeown. Tyler played 21 times, all before the signing of Lewis, as Peterborough won promotion as runners-up from League Two in the 2007–08 season. In January 2008, he was signed on loan by Hull City for two months as cover for Hull's Matt Duke, who underwent an operation to remove a testicular tumour.12 Posh won a second consecutive promotion the next season, though Tyler was to play no part, as he was rarely even on the substitutes bench. He signed an emergency loan deal with Watford in September 2008 to aid in their goalkeeping injury crisis, though he never played a game.13 Tyler signed a one month loan deal, extended later for a further month, with League Two side Bury in January 2009,14 playing in 11 games, of which 7 resulted in wins. Over the course of 15 years at London Road, Tyler made 485 appearances in all competitions. His loyal service to Peterborough resulted in a testimonial match organised by the club against Liverpool on 21 July 2007, in a game watched by over 9,000 fans.3 On 15 June 2009, with the realisation that the opportunity for first-team football at Peterborough was becoming increasingly rare, Tyler had his contract cancelled by mutual consent.1516 Luton Town Three days after his contract was cancelled, Tyler signed a two-year deal with Conference Premier side Luton Town.17 Many players from his time at Peterborough were now in the Luton dressing-room, including Shane Blackett, Claude Gnakpa, Liam Hatch, Adam Newton and Alan White, with Tyler admitting he would have no problems settling into his new club.18 Tyler became an instant fan favourite at Kenilworth Road, saving two penalty kicks in his first few months at the club.192021 A broken finger kept Tyler out of action for a portion of the season, though he still played 40 games over 2009–10 as the club finished second in the table. However, Luton missed out on promotion, losing 2–0 to York City on aggregate in the play-offs. The next season saw Tyler awarded the Player of the Year trophy for his performances, helping Luton to third in the table and a second consecutive play-off place, though the team lost in a penalty shootout to AFC Wimbledon, with Tyler saving one penalty.22 At the end of the campaign, he signed a one-year contract extension to stay at Luton until June 2012.23 The 2011–12 season saw him dropped at times for second-choice goalkeeper Kevin Pilkington, though in December 2011 Tyler signed a further contract extension to keep him at the club until the summer of 2013.24 Following Pilkington's decision to join Notts County as goalkeeping coach in February 2012, Tyler played in all games, including another play-off final defeat, this time to York City at Wembley Stadium. He was named in the 2011–12 Conference Premier Team of the Year in recognition of his performances, alongside Luton teammate János Kovács.25 Tyler played for Luton 46 times during the 2012–13 season as the club finished in seventh place in the league and reached the FA Cup fifth round and FA Trophy quarter-finals. He kept clean sheets in both of Luton's 1–0 FA Cup victories over higher-league opponents Wolverhampton Wanderers and his boyhood club Norwich City.26 Tyler signed a one-year extension to his contract in May 2013.27 Tyler played in every minute of every league game during the 2013–14 season, keeping a club-record 23 clean sheets, as Luton won the Conference Premier title and promotion to League Two.28 Career statistics : As of match played 26 April 2014.29 Honours ; Peterborough United * Football League Third Division play-offs: 1999–2000 ; Luton Town * Conference Premier: 2013–14 ; Individual * Luton Town Player of the Year: 2010–11